El último de los mohicanos
| lengua = Inglés | género = Novela histórica | editorial = H.C. Carey & I. Lea | fecha_publicación = febrero de 1826 | precedido_por = The Pioneers (1823) | seguido_por = The Prairie (1827) }} El último mohicano, a veces también traducido como El último de los mohicanos (título original en inglés, The Last of the Mohicans: A Narrative of 1757) es una novela histórica del autor estadounidense James Fenimore Cooper, publicada por vez primera en febrero de 1826. Es el segundo libro de la pentalogía Leatherstocking Tales y el más conocido. The Pathfinder, publicado 14 años después en 1840, es su secuela.Cf. los Leatherstocking Tales para ver un cuadro que muestra tanto el orden cronológico como el de publicación de las cinco novelas. La historia se desarrolla en el año 1757, durante la guerra franco india (la guerra de los siete años), cuando Francia y Gran Bretaña combatieron por el control de las colonias de Norteamérica. Durante esta guerra, los franceses recabaron la ayuda de tribus nativas americanas para luchar contra los más numerosos colonos británicos en esta región. Cooper llamó a uno de sus principales personajes Uncas por el bien conocido sachem (un jefe principal) mohegan que había sido aliado de los ingleses en la Connecticut del siglo XVII. Cooper parece confundir o fusionar los nombres de dos tribus, los mohegan y los mahican o mohicanos. El bien conocido libro de Cooper contribuyó a confundir el conocimiento popular de las tribus hasta la actualidad. Después de la muerte de John Uncas en 1842, el último descendiente masculino de Uncas, el Newark Daily Advertiser escribió, "Last of the Mohegans Gone," lamentando la extinción de la tribu.Oberg, pg. 7 El escritor no se percató de que el pueblo mohegan aún existía. Siguen sobreviviendo hoy y son una tribu reconocida federalmente con sede en Connecticut. Los mahican vivían en el valle del río Hudson y siguen sobreviviendo hoy como un tribu india reconocida federalmente como la comunidad Stockbridge-Munsee en Wisconsin. La novela fue una de las más populares en inglés en su época, aunque los críticos identificaron fallos narrativos. Su largura y su estilo formal de prosa han limitado su atractivo para lectores posteriores, aunque El último mohicano sigue siendo muy leída en cursos de literatura de Estados Unidos. El personaje Chingachgook dice la frase de la que se saca el título, cuando dice "Cuando Uncas siga mis pasos, no quedará ya nadie de la sangre de los sagamores, pues mi hijo es el último de los mohicanos."Last of the Mohicans (Edición 2003 B&N Classics), capítulo III, pg. 26 También se menciona el título cerca del final del libro, cuando Tamenund dice, "He vivido para ver al último guerrero de la sabia raza de los mohicanos."Last of the Mohicans (edición rústica de 1968), capítulo 33, pg. 600 Trasfondo histórico La historia se desarrolla durante la guerra de los siete años. Este conflicto, que duró desde 1756 hasta 1763, involucró a las principales potencias europeas de la época, y ha sido descrito como la "primera guerra mundial". Se produjeron entre 900.000 y 1,400.000 de muertos y acabó con un cambio sustancial en el equilibrio de poder y territorios de varios de los participantes. También conocida como la nativas americanas aliadas con ellos. La guerra se combatió principalmente a lo largo de las fronteras entre las colonias británicas de Virginia a Nova Scotia. En la primavera de 1757, el teniente coronel George Monro se convirtió en comandante de la guarnición de Fort William Henry, ubicado en el Lago George (Nueva York) en la provincia de Nueva York. A principios de agosto, el mayor general Louis-Joseph de Montcalm y 7.000 hombres asediaron el fuerte. El 2 de agosto el general Webb, que mandaba en la zona desde su base en Fort Edward, envió a 200 regulares y 800 hombres de la milicia de Massachusetts a reforzar la guarnición en William Henry. En la novela, esta es la columna de relevo en la que viajan las hijas de Munro. Monro envió mensajeros al sur, a Fort Edward el día 3, pero Webb rechazó enviar a ninguno de sus 1.600 hombres hacia el norte, debido a que todos estaban entre los franceses y Albany. Escribió a Munro el 4 de agosto diciéndole que debía negociar los mejores términos posibles; esta comunicación fue interceptada y entregada a Montcalm. En la versión de Cooper, esta misiva fue llevada por Hawkeye cuando çél, y la carta, caen en manos francesas. El 7 de agosto Montcalm envió a hombres al fuerte bajo bandera de tregua para entregar el mensaje de Webb. Para entonces, los muros del fuerte habían sufrido una brecha, mucho de su armamento era inútil y la guarnición había sufrido bajas relevantes. Después de otro día de bombardeo por los franceses, Munro alzó la bandera blanca y estuvo conforme en rendirse bajo palabra. Cuando comenzó la retirada, algunos de los aliados indios de Montcalm, enojados por perder una oportunidad de saqueo, atacaron la columna británica. El relato de Cooper del ataque y lo que pasó después es exagerado y algo inexacto. Una reconstrucción detallada de la acción y sus consecuencias indica que el recuento final de británicos desaparecidos y muertos va de 69 a 184, aunque más de 500 británicos fueron hechos prisioneros. Trama La acción se desarrolla alrededor de Glens Falls en upstate Nueva York. Cora y Alice Munro, hijas del teniente coronel Munro, viajan con una columna de refuerzos desde Fort Edward hasta Fort William Henry, donde Munro dirige un ejército. En la partida están David Gamut el maestro de canto, y el mayor Duncan Heyward, líder militar del grupo. Magua, el traidor guía hurón, ofrece llevar al grupo de Munro hasta el fuerte William Henry, pero en lugar de ello los atrae a una emboscada. Natty Bumppo (también conocido como Hawkeye, "Ojo de Halcón") y sus dos amigos mohicanos, Chingachgook y su hijo Uncas, los rescatan a tiempo. Sabiendo que Magua (también conocido como Le Renard Subtil, "el zorro astuto") pronto regresará con refuerzos, Hawkeye y los mohicanos llevan a sus nuevos compañeros a una caverna cercana. Un grupo de hurones enviados por Magua los persiguen dentro de la cueva. Después de una lucha intensa, Hawkeye y sus amigos deciden separarse en busca de seguridad, con Hawkeye y los mohicanos escondiéndose en una corriente cercana, mientras que Heyward, Gamut y las hermanas Munro se retiran al interior de la cueva. Magua regresa con más hurones y captura a Cora, Alice y los dos hombres en la cueva. Los hurones llevan a sus cautivos a una corriente con agua mineral, donde descansan un rato mientras vigilan por si llegan los otros. Los hurones interrogan a Heyward, quien les dice que Hawkeye y los mohicanos han escapado y descubre que el apodo de Uncas es Ciervo ágil y que a Hawkeye lo llaman Rifle Largo o La Longue Carabine. Cuando Cora exige saber por qué los hurones estaban tan ansiosos de capturarlos, Magua le dice que el coronel Munro y otros oficiales blancos fueron al pueblo hurón un día y le presentaron agua de fuego (whisky) y su comportamiento borracho hizo que los hurones lo expulsaran de la tribu. Posteriormente se alió con los mohawks (aliados a su vez de los británicos) y fue a la guerra con ellos contra los franceses y sus aliados hurones. Magua siguió bebiendo el agua de fuego durante la lucha y después de un acto de desobediencia, Munro hizo que lo ataran a un poste y lo azotaran, hiriéndolo tanto física como espiritualmengte. Desde entonces ha vuelto con los hurones y busca vengarse de Munro. Ofrece liberar a los otros a cambio de que Cora lo siga al pueblo hurón como su esposa, pero Cora directamente lo rechaza. Hawkeye, Uncas y Chingachgook sorprenden a los hurones y matan a la mayor parte de ellos, con la ayuda de Heyward, pero Magua escapa una vez más. Hawkeye cuenta a los anteiores rehenes que han estado siguiendo secretamente el rastro de los hurones después de que los capturasen. Después de una corta persecución deciden pasar a la acción cuando los hurones amenazaron con matar a los cautivos. Heyward y Hawkeye llevan a las mujeres Munro hasta Fort William Henry, que pàra entonces está rodeado de franceses. Munro envía a Hawkeye a Fort Edward para pedir refuerzos, pero llevando la respuesta del general Webb, es capturado por los franceses, que lo entregan en Fort William Henry sin la carta. Heyward intenta parlamentar con los franceses, pero no averigua nada. Entonces vuelve al coronel Munro y anuncia su amor por Alice. Munro revela la herencia de Cora -la primera esposa del coronel era mestiza- luego da su permiso a Heyward para cortejar a Alice. El general francés Montcalm invita a Munro a parlamentar. Le muestra la carta de Webb: el general inglés ha rehusado enviar más refuerzos. Dándose cuenta de que la suya es una causa perdida, Munro a su pesar se muestra conforme con los términos de Montcalm. Los soldados británicos, junto con sus heridos, mujeres y niños, abandonarán el fuerte y se retirarán. En el exterior del fuerte, la columna es atacada por unos dos mil guerreros indios aliados de los franceses. En el caos de la matanza, Magua encuentra a Cora y Alice, y las lleva hacia el pueblo hurón. David Gamut los sigue a distancia. Tres días más tarde, Hawkeye y los mohicanos, Heyward y el coronel Munro entran en las ruinas de Fort William Henry, donde planean su siguiente movimiento junto al fuego. A la mañana siguiente marchan hacia el lago George en canoas, donde ellos encuentran a un grupo de hurones de los que escapan después de una persecución breve pero intensa. Al alcanzar la h¡orilla esconden las canoas y siguen el rastro de Magua. Fuera del pueblo hurón, encuentran a David Gamut, enseñando a los castores a cantar salmos. Los hurones no lo han matado pues no lesionarían a un hombre loco. Gamut les dice que Alice está en el pueblo, Cora en otro perteneciente a la tribu Lenni Lenape (Delaware) y Magua ha ido a cazar alces. Heyward se disfraza de médico francés y entra en el pueblo con Gamut, intentando rescatar a Alice. Hawkeye y Uncas se van a rescatar a Cora. Chingachgook permanece con el coronel Munro, que como consecuencia de los acontecimientos ha trastornado un poco. El disfraz de Heyward tiene éxito, pero antes de que pueda encontrar a Alice, llevan a Uncas al pueblo, pues los hurones lo han capturado. Regresa Magua, y exige que maten a Uncas, pero no reconoce a Heyward vestido de médico. Hawkeye roba una piel de oso de un chamán del pueblo y lo usa para disfrazarse mientras sigue a Heyward. Rescatan a Alice después de encontrarla en una cueva, sacándola del pueblo envolviéndola en tela y convenciendo a los hurones de que es una mujer enferma que Heyward, como médico francés, ha recibido el encargo de curar de un espíritu malv ado. Mientras Heyward se lleva a Alice hhacia el pueblo Lenni Lenape, David Gamut y Hawkeye (aún disfrazado con la piel de oso del chamán del pueblo) regresa para rescatar a Uncas. Los guardias de Uncas reconocen la piel de oso y permiten a los dos pasar, creyendo que Gamut hará algo de magia para torturar a Uncas. Una vez reunidos, Uncas se envuelve en la piel de oso mientras que Hawkeye se viste de Gamut y empieza a cantar. Gamut se queda atrás mientras que Uncas y Hawkeye pasan a los guardias, quienes no se dan cuenta de que ha salido un hombre blanco diferente del que ha entrado. La pareja huye al pueblo Delaware. Los hurones descubren a Gamut y se dan cuenta de que Uncas ha escapado. Cuendo entran en la cueva, encuentran a Magua, a quien Heyward y Hawkeye han dejado atado y amordazado cuando rescataron a Alice. Magua les cuenta todo sobre el engaño de Hawkeye y Heyward, enfureciendo al resto de los hurones, quienes juran vengarse de Hawkeye y sus compañeros y rápidamente reafirman que Magua es su jefe. Magua entonces se abre camino al pueblo Delaware, exige que le devuelvan sus pririoneros, advirtiéndoles que uno de los cautivos blancos es La Longue Carabine, el infame asesino de indios. En el consejo de jefes, piden al venerable sabio Tamenund que haga el juicio final. Pregunta cuál de los prisioneros es La Longue Carabine. Hawkeye al principio se queda callado, pues no es un título que él reclame (su arma es un ánima lisa), de manera que Heyward, confundiendo los deseos de Hawkeye de no ser descubierto, pretende ser el hombre al que se refieren. Hawkeye entonces reclama para sí el título, explicando la tardanza. Para resolver la cuestión se organiza una competición de tiro, en el que Hawkeye tiene más puntería que el mayor. Tamenund concede el deseo de Magua de mantener sus prisioneros, pero mientras se llevan a Cora ella cae a los pies del sabio, y le ruega que lo reconsidere. Incapaz de convencerlo para que la libere a ella o a su hermana, al final le ruega que oiga su v ersión de la historia de un guerrero Delaware, refiriéndose a Uncas. La tribu no se da cuenta de la herencia de Uncas, de manera que se le llama para que hable. Al llegar, Uncas ofende a los delaware, quienes le rompen la ropa preparándose para golpearlo. Se detienen al descubrir un tatuaje de una tortuga en su pecho, lo que identifica a su pueblo. En ese momento, Tamenund accede a todo lo que Uncas pide y libera a los prisioneros, salvo que no puede liberar a Cora ya que fue Magua quien la llevó al pueblo. Magua renuentemente se muestra conforme con las peticiones de Uncas pero anuncia su intención de conservar a Cora como su esposa, desdeñando la oferta de Hawkeye de permitir a Magua cogerlo a él prisionero a cambio de liberar a Cora.Tanto Uncas como Heyward juran perseguir y matar a Magua y rescatar a Cora cuando el jefe hurón sale del pueblo con su prisionera. Tal como es costumbre, Tamenund se ha mostrado conforme en conceder a Magua una ventaja de tres horas de adelanto antes de permitir a los delaware perseguirlo en un intento de rescatar a Cora. Los delawares usan este tiempo para prepararse para la batalla y equiparse con tomahawks y rifles, y mientras David Gamut encuentra el camino a la aldea delaware, y le cuenta al grupo que vio a Magua y Cora regresar al pueblo hurón, donde envió a Cora a la misma cueva donde Heyward rescató a Alice antes de ordenar a los guerreros hurones que se prepararan para la batalla. Teniendo esto presente, los delawares guiados por Uncas marchan al bosque para enfrentarse a los hurones. Estalla la batalla entre los hurones y los delaware, que están en tres grupos: uno liderado por Hawkeye y Heyward, otro por Uncas y el tercero por Chingachgook y Munro. En el curso de la batalla los hurones se ven obligados a retroceder a su pueblo sufriendo grandes pérdidas y al final son derrotados cuando los delaware toman el pueblo. Magua escapa con Cora y dos de sus guerreros con Uncas, Hawkeye y Heyward persiguiéndolos, y buscan huir por un sendero de montaña que tiene un precipicio a un lado, pero Cora se detiene en un borde rocoso y rechaza seguir andando. Uncas ataca a los hurones, pero tanto él como Cora mueren en la lucha. Hawkeye llega demasiado tarde, y dispara a Magua, quien entonces cae por el acantilado. La novela concluye con un largo relato de los funerales de Uncas y Cora. Los Lenni Lenape cantan que Uncas y Cora se casarán en el otro mundo. Hawkeye no lo cree, pero renueva su amistad con Chingachgook. Tamenund prevé que "Los rostros pálidos son señores de la tierra, y el tiempo de los pieles rojas no ha vuelto aún...." Estilo y temas El tema más conocido de la novela de Cooper es la tristeza que todos los personajes sienten por la raza en extinción de los nativos americanos. Cuando Uncas muere su padre Chingachgook no sólo lamenta la pérdida de un miembro de su familia, sino la extinción de toda su tribu para siempre. Otro tema importante es el papel de las mujeres en el proceso de dominar la frontera. A lo largo de la novela, Natty se refiere a Alice y Cora como "las dulces" y considera su seguridad como lo principal por encima de cualquier otro objetivo, incluso la venganza contra sus odiados enemigos. Tanto Alice como Cora, cada una a su manera, intentan enseñar a los personajes masculinos los valores de la misericordia, la dulzura y la compasión. El hecho de que Alice, en particular, no esté preparada para la vida de frontera, es algo que a menudo se afirma con un fin humorístico. Alice pide que se la despierte a una hora "civilizada" o ansía una "civilizada" taza de chocolate lo que se pretende que entretenga pero también lleva al lector al conflicto básico de la novela. Mientras Cooper ve el triunfo de la civilización como inevitable, otro tema recurrente es lo rápido que la civilización da paso a lo salvaje en la profundidad de la espesura apartada de los caminos. Cuando Alice y Cora oyen lobos aullando cerca por vez primera, ambas quedan inicialmente aterradas. Pero mientras que la dulce e inocente Alice rápidamente se duerme para soñar con prados tranquilos, la más aventurera Cora permenece despierta y escucha la llamada de lo salvaje, encontrándolo de manera extraña emocionante. Cooper parece sentir que hay un resto de salvajismo en toda la humanidad, y que poca gente acaba estando plenamente civilizada. Los lectores modernos a menudo encuentran difícil el estilo novelístico de Cooper. El autor frecuentemente recurre a frases y palabras largas para describir acciones simples. Después de un día de duro viaje, se describe a las agotadas damas "descansando" más que durmiendo, y "fatigadas" más que cansadas. Cooper también dedcica largos pasajes descriptivos a efectos escénicos, y también a la apariencia de determinados personajes, como la manera en que la luz del sol ilumina el oro en el cabello de Alice. Cooper a menudo usa más de un nombre para muchos de los personajes y grupos de gente. Por ejemplo, Nathaniel Bumppo se llama a si mismo Natty. Los mohicanos lo llaman Hawkeye ("Ojo de halcón"), y los franceses y sus aliados hurones usan el término La Longue Carabine (Rifle Largo) tanto para Bumppo como su rifle, Kildeer. A los iroqueses se los llama maquas y mingos, a los delaware se los conoce también como los Leni-Lenape. Otro rasgo es las detalladas y amplias descripciones que Cooper hace de los lugares, algunos de los cuales le eran familiares, los personajes y los acontecimientos. Personajes *Magua (ma-gwah) – el malo de la obra; un jefe hurón expulsado de su tribu por borracho y más tarde azotado por el ejército británico (también por ebriedad), de lo que él echa la culpa al coronel Munro. También conocido como "Le Renard Subtil" o "Zorro Astuto". *Chingachgook (chin-GATCH-gook) – último jefe de la tribu mohicana; escolta a las viajeras hermanas Munro, padre de Uncas. Palabra Unami Delaware que significa "Gran Serpiente."http://external.oneonta.edu/cooper/articles/suny/1979suny-starna.html *Uncas – el hijo de Chingachgook y el "último de los mohicanos" que da nombre al libro (significando el último nacido con pura sangre mohicana)."Uncas será el último mohicano de pura sangre porque no queda ninguna mujer mohicana de pura sangre con la que él pueda casarse". University of Houston study guide *Natty Bumppo/ Hawkeye – Oeil de Faucon; un hombre de frontera que, por un encuentro casual en el bosque, se convierte en escolta de las hermanas Munro. También conocido de los indios y de lso franceses como "La Longue Carabine" debido a su largo rifle y su habilidad como tirador. *Cora Munro – hija del coronel Munro, morena. Cora es seroa e inteligente , así como tranquila a la hora de enfrentarse al peligro. Munro conoció y se casó con su madre en las Indias Occidentales y era una mulata,Urdang, p. 875 medio blanca medio africana del Caribe. En la novela, a Cora la llaman cuarterona en un determinado momento.Urdang, p. 1079 *Alice Munro – medio hermana de Cora, rubia, es alegre, juguetona y llena de atractivo femenino. Hija de Alice Graham, el amor de la vida de Munro cuando él era joven, pero con la que él no se pudo casar hasta un momento muy posterior de su vida. *Coronel Munro – padre de las hermanas, un coronel del ejército británico al mando de Fort William Henry. *Duncan Heyward – un mayor del ejército británico de Virginia que se enamora de Alice Munro."Mi petición, como usted sabe, señor, pretende nada menos que obtener el honor de ser llamado su hijo"... "¿Y para casarse con ella, entonces, desea mi consentimiento, mayor Heyward?" exige el viejo soldado, "Tienes otra hija, y no menos encantadora". "¡Alice!" exclamó el padre, con una sorpresa idéntica a aquella con la que Duncan repitió el nombre de su hermana. "Tal es la dirección de mis deseos, señor" {del capítulo XVI en James Fenimore Cooper, Works of J. Fenimore Cooper, 10 vols., (Nueva York: P.F. Collier, Pub., 1892) 2:95}. *David Gamut – un salmista (profesor de canto de salmos) también conocido como "el maestro de canto" debido al hecho de que canta en cada momento. *General Daniel Webb – oficial superior del coronel Munro, originalmente ubicado en Albany, quien posteriormente asume el mando en Fort Edward (desde donde él no puede o no quiere ir en ayuda del coronel Munro cuando los franceses asedian el fuerte William Henry. *General Marqués de Montcalm – el comandante en jefe francés, al que los hurones y otros aliados indios de los franceses llaman "El gran padre blanco de los Canadas". *Tamenund – un anciano, sabio, y reverenciado indio delaware que ha sobrevivido a tres generaciones de guerreros. Es el "sachem" de los delaware. Desarrollo Según Susan Fenimore Cooper, la hija mayor del autor, Cooper concibió la idea de este libro por vez primera en una visita en 1825 a los Adirondacks, acompañando a un grupo de caballeros ingleses. El grupo pasó por las Catskills, una zona con la que ya estaba familiarizado Cooper, y sobre la que había escrito en su primera novela presentando a Natty: The Pioneers. Fueron luego al lago George y Glen's Falls. Los viajeros quedaron muy impresionados con las cuevas detrás de las cascadas, y un miembro del grupo sugirió que "esta es la verdadera escena para un romance." Susan Cooper dice que la persona que hizo esta sugerencia fue Edward Smith-Stanley, 14.º Conde de Derby, más tarde líder del Partido conservador y tres veces primer ministro del Reino Unido. Cooper prometió a Stanley "que debía escribirse de verdad un libro, en el que estas cuevas tuvieran su lugar; entonces le vino a la cabeza la idea de un romance esencialmente indio". Cooper empezó a trabajar en la novela inmediatamente, mientras pasaba el verano con su familia en un cottage perteneciente a un amigo, situado en la orilla de Long Island del Sound, frente a la isla de Blackwell, no lejos de Hallett's Cove (la zona es actualmente parte de Astoria). Escribió con rapidez y lo terminó en el espacio de tres o cuatro meses, aunque sufrió una seria enfermedad que parece haber sido provocada por un golpe de calor, poco después de empezar el libro. En un determinado momento de su enfermedad, incapaz de ponerse a escribir él mismo, dictó el esquema de la lucha entre Magua y Chingachgook, que forma un componente principal del capítulo 12.º, a su esposa, wquien pensaba que él estaba delirando. En la novela, Hawkeye llama al lago George el "Horican". Cooper sintió que lago George era demasiado sencillo, mientras que el nombre francés, Le Lac du St. Sacrament, era "demasiado complicado". Encontró el término Horican en un viejo mapa de la zona, un nombre francés para una tribu nativa que había vivido en el pasado en aquella zona. Cooper creció en la ciudad de frontera fundada por su padre, pero Susan Cooper señala que de joven tuvo pocas oportunidades de encontrarse con indios americanos, o de hablar con ellos: "ocasionalmente, alguna pequeña partida de oneidas, u otros representantes de las cinco naciones, se cruzaban en su camino en el valle de Susquehanna, o en las orillas del lago Ontario, donde servía como guardiamarina en la Armada." Leyó las fuentes disponibles en aquella época, Heckewelder, Charlevoix, William Penn, Smith, Elliot, Colden, Lang, Lewis y Clark y Mackenzie. En la época en que estaba escribiendo, eran frecuentes delegaciones de tribus occidentales en Washington, y se esforzó en visitar estos grupos cuando pasaban por Albany y Nueva York, incluso los siguió hasta Washington en varias ocasiones, para observarlos durante más tiempo. También habló con oficiales e intérpretes que los acompañaban. Recepción crítica La novela se publicó por vez primera en 1826 por Messrs. Carey & Lea, de Filadelfia. Según Susan Fenimore Cooper, su éxito fue "mayor que ningún otro libro procedente de la misma pluma" y "en Europa el libro produjo un efecto bastante alarmante." Las novelas de Cooper eran populares, y se vendían en grandes cantidades, pero los críticos a menudo no eran tan positivos, o incluso desdeñosos. Por ejemplo, la London Magazine (Mayo de 1826) llamó a la novela "claramente y con mucho la peor de las producciones del señor Cooper." Es famosa la ridiculización que Mark Twain de James Fenimore Cooper en Fenimore Cooper's Literary Offenses, un artículo publicado en North American Review (julio de 1895). La principal queja de Twain es lo que considera una falta de variedad estilística de Cooper, junto con su verborrea. En el artículo, Twain reescribe una pequeña sección de El último mohicano y sostiene que Cooper, "el generoso derrochador", usó cien palabras de más innecesarias en la versión original. Se convirtió en un crítico extremadamente franco, no sólo de otros autores, sino también de otros críticos, sugiriendo que antes de alabar la obra de Cooper, los profesores Loundsbury, Brander Matthes y Wilkie Collins "tenían que haber leído algo de él." Releyendo el libro él mismo con el propósito de una reedición en sus últimos años, el propio Cooper puso de relieve algunas inconsistencias de la trama y la caracterización, particularmente el personaje de Munro, pero observó que en general el libro conservaba "cierto interés para el lector, puesto que podía entretener incluso al escritor, quien había olvidado en gran medida los detalles de su propia obra." Legado El último mohicano ha sido la obra más popular de James Fenimore Cooper, y se ha mantenido como una de las novelas más leídas del mundo entero, y ha influido en la manera en que muchos ven tanto a los indios americanos como el período de frontera en la historia de los Estados Unidos. La imagen idealizada del hombre de frontera fuerte, audaz y siempre ingenioso (como Natty Bumppo), así como el noble "piel roja", estoico y sabio (como Chingachgook) deriva de la caracterización de Cooper más que de ninguna otra fuente.Mohican Press—James Fenimore Cooper Y la frase "el último de los mohicanos" ha pasado a usarse a menudo proverbialmente para referirse al único superviviente de una raza o un tipo noble,ELIZABETH KNOWLES. "Mohican." The Oxford Dictionary of Phrase and Fable. 2006. Consultado el 29 de diciembre de 2011 de Encyclopedia.com: http://www.encyclopedia.com/doc/1O214-Mohican.html y no solamente en inglés sino también en español. Adaptaciones Cine Una serie de películas se han basado en este libro tan largo, con numerosos cortes, compresiones y distorsiones de la historia. Las secciones que se suelen eliminar en las versiones cinematográficas de El último mohicano son extensas partes referidas a los indios en si, confundiendo así el propósito de Cooper. Más aún, se generan relaciones románticas entre los personajes principales, que en la novela son mínimas o inexistentes, y los papeles de algunos de los personajes son alterados, lo mismo que los acontecimientos. De Estados Unidos proceden las siguientes versiones fílmicas: *una versión muda del año 1912 protagonizada por James Cruze *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1920), protagonizada por Wallace Beery. Esta película de 1920 ha sido catalogada como "culturalmente significativa" por la Biblioteca del Congreso y seleccionada para ser conservada en el National Film Registry de los Estados Unidos. *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1932), protagonizada por Harry Carey *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1936) protagonizada por Randolph Scott y Bruce Cabot *''Last of the Mohicans'' (1963) protagonizada por Jack Taylor, Jose Marco, Luis Induni y Daniel Martin *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1992), protagonizada por Daniel Day-Lewis y dirigida por Michael Mann. Se basó, según Mann, más en la versión filmada de 1936 que en el libro de Cooper. Muchas de las escenas de la película de 1992 no aparecen en el libro; en particular, algunos personajes que sobreviven a los acontecimientos de la novela mueren en la película, y a la inversa. Por ejemplo, el coronel Munro, muerto en la película por Magua durante la evacuación de Fort William Henry, vive en la novela y ayuda en la búsqueda de sus hijas; Chingachgook mata a Magua en la película, mientras que en la novela es Hawkeye quien lo mata; y Cora es la hija que sobrevive, en lugar de Alice. En Alemania, Der Letzte der Mohikaner, con Béla Lugosi como Chingachgook, fue la segunda parte de la película en dos partes Lederstrumpf película lanzada en 1920. Basada en la misma serie de novelas, Chingachgook die Grosse Schlange (Chingachgook la Gran Serpiente), protagonizada por Gojko Mitic como Chingachgook, apareció en Alemania Oriental en 1967, y se convirtió en popular por todo el bloque del Este. Drama escénico Desde 2010, *Last of the Mohicans Outdoor Drama, Inc. ha presentado una versión dramática en toda su integridad de El último mohicano adaptada al escenario por el autor Michael Dufault y producida por Steven O'Connor en varias localizaciones del lago George, región de Nueva York. Cómics thumb|upright|[[Classics Illustrated, El último mohicano Número #4.]] Classic Comics #4, The Last of the Mohicans, publicado por vez primera en 1942. Marvel Comics ha publicado dos versiones de la historia: en 1976 una versión de un número como parte de su serie Marvel Classics Comics (número #13); y en 2007 una mini serie en seis números para comenzar la nueva serie Marvel Illustrated. Radio El último mohicano fue adaptado para la radio en dos episodios, de una hora cada uno, dirigido por Michael Fox y retransmitido por BBC Radio 4 en 1995 (posteriormente en BBC Radio 7), con Michael Fiest, Philip Franks, Helen McCrory y Naomi Radcliffe. TV En 1957 se produjo una serie de televisión canadiense, Hawkeye and the Last of the Mohicans con Lon Chaney, Jr. La British Broadcasting Corporation hizo una serie del libro en ocho capítulos en el año 1971, con Philip Madoc como Magua, Kenneth Ives como Hawkeye y John Abineri como Chingachgook, considerada por algunos como la adaptación mejor y más fiel. Steve Forrest protagonizó como Hawkeye con Ned Romero como Chingachgook y Donald Shanks como Uncas en una película para televisión de 1977. En la película y serie de televisión M*A*S*H, el personaje de Benjamin Franklin Pierce fue apodado "Hawkeye" por su padre basándose en el personaje de El último mohicano. Animación En 2004, una serie de televisión de dibujos animados (llamada originalmente L'ultimo dei Mohicani) fue producida por MondoTV y RaiFiction en asociación con The Animation Band y Studio Sek, formada por 26 episodios. Ópera En 1977, la Lake George Opera presentó una versión operística, The Last of the Mohicans del compositor Alva Henderson.Welcome to Lake George Opera of Saratoga, New York Parodia En 2011, El último mohicano fue parodidada en The Last of the Meheecans en la popular serie de animación South Park. En este episodio, el personaje de Butters, que se ha perdido en los bosques después de jugar a Patrulla Fronteriza con otros chicos, se encuentra con que es el "último de los Meheecans" (queriendo decir "mejicas" o "mejicanos" en su equipo). Véase también * Guerra franco-india * Guerra de los Siete Años Notas Referencias & para saber más *H. Daniel Peck (ed.): New Essays on The last of the Mohicans. Cambridge University Press 1992, ISBN 0-521-37771-4 *George Dekker (ed.), John P. Williams (ed.): James Fenimore Cooper: The Critical Heritage. Routledge 1997, ISBN 0-415-15928-8, pp. 87–114 *Craig White: Student Companion to James Fenimore Cooper. Greenwood Publishing 2006, ISBN 0-313-33413-7, pp. 101–124 *Donald A. Ringe: Mode and Meaning in "The Last of the Mohicans". En W. M. Verhoeven (ed.): James Fenimore Cooper: New Historical and Literary Contexts. Rodopi 1993, ISBN 90-5183-333-4, pp. 109–124 *Martin Barker, Roger Sabin: The Lasting of the Mohicans. University Press of Mississippi 1995, ISBN 0-87805-858-3 * Oberg, Michael Leroy, Uncas, First of the Mohegans, 2003, ISBN 0-8014-3877-2 * Urdang, Laurence. The Random House Dictionary of the English Language. 1969. Library of Congress 68-19699. Notas Enlaces externos *[http://elpais.com/diario/2004/05/02/cultura/1083448806_850215.html Crítica de El último mohicano] en El País * El último mohicano: vista previa en Google Books. * The Last of the Mohicans: texto inglés en Wikisource. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/940 The Last of the Mohicans] en Proyecto Gutemberg *[http://openlibrary.org/works/OL77958W/The_last_of_the_Mohicans The Last of the Mohicans] en Open Library *Museo de Fort William Henry *Fort William Henry: The Siege & Massacre *[http://external.oneonta.edu/cooper/index.html The James Fenimore Cooper Society] - extensa colección de material sobre Cooper, ien particular muchos artículos de estudiosos sobre él y su obra *Last of the Mohicans Outdoor Drama Categoría:Novelas de 1826 Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Guerra franco-india Categoría:Novelas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Guerra de los Siete Años Categoría:1757 ar:آخر الموهيكيين az:Sonuncu mogikan (roman) cs:Poslední Mohykán da:Den sidste mohikaner de:Der letzte Mohikaner el:Ο τελευταίος των Μοϊκανών en:The Last of the Mohicans eu:Azken Mohikanoa fi:Viimeinen mohikaani fr:Le Dernier des Mohicans he:המוהיקני האחרון it:L'ultimo dei Mohicani ja:モヒカン族の最後 ka:უკანასკნელი მოჰიკანი ko:모히칸 족의 최후 nl:De laatste der Mohikanen (boek) no:Den siste mohikaner pl:Ostatni Mohikanin ro:Ultimul mohican ru:Последний из могикан sh:The Last of the Mohicans sk:Posledný Mohykán sv:Den siste mohikanen tr:Son Mohikan uk:Останній з могікан zh:最後的摩根戰士